Prefering not knowing
by Tipititralala
Summary: Parfois, vous auriez largement préféré ne pas savoir, car la vérité s'avère trop lourde à avaler et à supporter. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la dernière chose que vous auriez pu imaginé. Et bien cette sensation, House l'avait malheureusement expérimenté, à son plus grand regret. Mais alors dans ce cas, la vérité est-elle toujours bonne à connaître ?


_Hey guys ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà ! Et avec en prime, un petit OS de mon invention. Mais méfiez-vous, à votre place, je ne me réjouirai pas aussi vite. Parce qu'une fois que vous l'aurez lu... Il y a de grandes chances que vous vous posiez des questions à mon propos.  
>Et je sais bien que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous risquez tout de même de vous en poser. Après tout, moi y compris, je m'en suis posé à mon propos. C'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est un OS qui... Risque fort de vous surprendre. Je doute sincèrement que vous vous attendiez à ce que qui se déroulera au cours de cette histoire, et ce n'est pas pour me vanter ou pour <em>_plaisanter. Je me suis vraiment interrogée sur ma santé mentale en le rédigeant, à essayer encore et encore de me trouver des excuses pouvant expliquer que j'en étais venue au point d'imaginer... ÇA. S'il-vous-plaît, ne me __jetez pas des pierres, je ne le mérite pas ! L'idée ne voulait juste pas sortir de mon cerveau tant ce dernier avait envie de savoir ce que ça pourrait donner. Et le résultat... Le voilà !  
>Pour faciliter la compréhension du contexte, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir (enfin, c'est surtout pour éviter de trop vous dévoiler de choses). House et Cuddy sont en couple depuis quelques temps, et il a même mis son appartement en location puisqu'il est constamment chez elle, qu'ils vivent ensemble. Rachel est ravie pour eux, appréciant vraiment le Diagnosticien. Et... Et bah non, vous n'en saurez pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise pour le reste.<br>Sur ce, je vous souhaite la plus agréable lecture possible (n'oubliez pas, ne me __jetez pas des pierres, par pitié, je ne le mérite pas !), et j'espère vous retrouver prochainement (si vous n'avez pas décidé de fuir après ça...). Sur ce, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt.  
>See ya !<em>

_PS : Si vous êtes sages, je vous expliquerai peut-être (sans doute par Ask si vous me posez la question sur ma page, parce que je pense que ce sera le plus pratique... Allez voir dans ma bio, le lien s'y trouve !) comment l'idée de cet OS m'est venu, et ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son écriture._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prefering not knowing<strong>_

Son nouveau cas le préoccupait beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'il se pensait près de la réponse, l'état de son patient s'aggravait un peu plus, le laissant dans un flou complet quant aux Diagnostiques qui lui venaient en tête. C'était comme si toutes les possibilités, même les plus farfelues, lui étaient venues à l'esprit, et qu'aucune n'était valide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et en avait presque mal à la tête à force de tergiverser encore et encore. Il finit donc par attraper une revue médicale, lisant vaguement un article en espérant que cela pourrait l'aider. Ses lunettes de vue étaient donc posées sur son nez, regardant fréquemment par dessus, lui qui n'avait jamais trop aimé les porter. Mais ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix s'il voulait continuer à plancher sur cette énigme.

Il n'entendit même pas les talons claquer sur le sol, plongé bien trop profondément dans ses pensées. La jeune femme sourit, s'arrêtant quelques temps dans l'encadrement de la porte, admirant l'homme devant elle. Elle le trouvait tellement craquant ainsi, à se casser la tête pour parvenir à soigner un patient. Et elle devait le reconnaître mais... Ses lunettes lui donnaient un charme supplémentaire, encore plus sexy aux yeux de la brunette. Elle s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le siège en face de lui, avant de se pencher au dessus du bureau.

L'odeur de ce délicat parfum le fit revenir à la réalité, et il releva la tête vers elle. Elle sourit tendrement, lui offrant un baiser au passage. Sa main attrapa la sienne, son pouce caressant sa paume avec lenteur et douceur.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien concentré dis donc**, souligna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, dégageant sa nuque et son décolleté parfait.  
><strong>- Mon cas est de plus en plus problématique<strong>, l'informa-t-il alors, ses yeux rivés sur sa poitrine parfaitement galbée. **Dès que je pense avoir trouvé... Il a un nouveau symptôme dans une toute autre direction.  
>- J'ai confiance en toi<strong>, assura-t-elle. **Je sais que ton génie va résoudre cette vilaine énigme...**

En même temps, elle glissa l'une de ses jambes fines sous la surface vitrée, rejoignant celle de son homme. Là, son pied tout juste déshabillé du talon haut rencontra celui du médecin, commençant peu à peu à remonter le long de son mollet, le chatouillant avec ses orteils. Il la fixait toujours par dessus ses lunettes, un fin sourire se dessinant finalement sur son visage. Bon sang qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme ! Son pied remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe du médecin, puis elle se stoppa soudainement. Il la fixa avec stupeur, l'interrogeant du regard.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever et de passer de l'autre côté du bureau. Son fessier élit place sur la surface sitôt qu'elle eut balayé quelques papiers se trouvant dessus. Il sourit de plus belle, ses mains se posant immédiatement sur les hanches de la Demoiselle. Elle continua à pencher la tête en souriant, presque comme un défi.

**- Ferme les stores s'il-te-plaît**, quémanda-t-elle en croisant les jambes d'une façon des plus séductrices.

Il posa ses lunettes et s'exécuta sur le champ, plus qu'impatient. Il aimait tellement qu'elle fasse sa dominatrice comme ça, à lui donner des indications et autres choses du genre. Lorsqu'il revint sur sa chaise de bureau, il remarqua avec délice qu'elle avait pris possession de la monture, qu'elle avait placé sur le bout de son nez. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil de ministre, et elle veilla à le faire prisonnier de ses jambes. Elle tira sur sa chemise, le forçant à se relever, et il ne se fit pas prier un seul instant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux pétillants ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent très vite, leurs nez se frôlant. Leurs baisers devint pareil à des combats, l'un et l'autre transmettant toute sa passion. Les mains de l'homme s'immiscèrent sous le haut qu'elle portait, ses doigts taquinant l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Elle cambra un peu le dos, pressant son ventre plat contre le torse de son homme. Il fit descendre sa bouche dans le creux de sa nuque, puis sur sa poitrine, s'assurant de couvrir de baisers la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'insinuèrent sous le jean qu'il portait, tirant un peu sur l'élastique du boxer qu'il portait. En retour, il mordilla sa nuque, se voulant taquin. Elle laissa échapper un adorable soupir, qu'il prit comme une invitation à poursuivre ainsi. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et les remonta, obligeant alors sa jupe à faire de même. Elle lui mordillait la nuque, et rejeta totalement la tête en arrière lorsqu'il prit son temps pour faire glisser le string qu'elle portait le long de ses cuisses délicates. Elle l'aida un peu et le morceau de tissu rejoignit la poche du médecin, les faisant ricaner tous les deux. A son tour, elle le défia du regard et fit glisser la braguette de son jean, avant de plonger sa main dans le boxer et d'en ressortir le membre déjà bien durci, qu'elle ne tarda pas à combler d'ores et déjà de caresses sur toute sa longueur. Il grogna immédiatement, et ses doigts rejoignirent la féminité de sa compagne, caressant son mont de Vénus puis laissant son pouce glisser jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il commença à presser en souriant largement.

L'un comme l'autre se délectaient de leurs caresses intimes, échangeant encore et encore des baisers emplis de passion et de désir. Leurs corps étaient constamment en friction, leurs mains continuant ce qu'ils avaient tout deux entrepris. Ils se fichaient bien de se trouver à cet instant même à l'hôpital, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils comptaient bien aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient le reconnaître, mais savoir qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau du Diagnosticien, toujours vêtus et avec la Doyenne qui portait toujours les lunettes de son employé... C'était plus qu'excitant. Il s'agissait même là d'un des fantasmes de l'homme, qui se faisait donc une joie d'en faire une réalité.

Et puis très vite, ils ne purent plus faire durer les préliminaires. Ils désiraient sincèrement passer aux choses sérieuses, tout de suite. Il fit remonter ses mains sur le fessier de la Demoiselle, et elle guida son membre en elle, tentant comme elle pouvait de faire taire ses gémissements contre les lèvres de son homme. Il s'enfonça lentement en elle, couvrant son corps de mille caresses. Puis une lente cadence s'installa, chacun prenant le temps de profiter de chacun de leurs mouvements. Le postérieur de la jeune femme glissait sur le bureau, mais elle s'en fichait bien. L'acte était trop bon pour avoir la stupidité de se plaindre qu'il ait lieu ailleurs que dans un lit.

Le nez de House se trouvait dans les boucles de Cuddy, humant le délicat parfum d'agrumes de son parfum. Elle souriait largement, utilisant parfois sa langue pour lui lécher un peu le lobe de l'oreille, sachant que cela l'amusait. Peu à peu, leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent, gagnant en vitesse. Leurs va-et-viens se faisaient plus profonds, leur désir brûlant leurs iris, et leurs baisers plus passionnés. Elle suivait chacun des mouvements, s'accrochant comme elle pouvait à lui, ne voulant pas risquer une chute.

Elle sentait ses parois se refermer autour de lui, autour de cet imposant phallus qui la possédait. Lui était plus dur et gonflé que jamais, totalement subjugué par la beauté de celle avec qui il partageait sa vie. Elle peinait à retenir ses gémissements, extrêmement proche de l'orgasme. Il la souleva un peu pour mieux la maintenir contre lui, et elle s'accrocha à son cou, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, en veillant à ne pas peser trop lourd sur sa jambe. De fines perles de sueur brillaient sur son front, ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort et le plaisir. La jambe du médecin commençant à être un peu douloureuse, il préféra se rasseoir sur sa chaise, laissant la jeune femme le chevaucher totalement. Elle fut ravie de cette initiative, reprenant de plus belle leurs mouvements. Les lunettes glissèrent un peu de sur son nez, mais House les repositionna, appréciant de la voir avec.

Elle fit un mouvement un peu plus profond sur son membre, qui cogna contre son point G. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri des plus adorables, l'orgasme la consumant pleinement. Elle tremblait dans les bras de son homme, qui lui non plus ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éjacula longuement en elle, dans un spasme violent de plaisir. Ils retombèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, installés au fond de cette pauvre chaise qui commençait légèrement à peiner à les soutenir. Elle souriait largement, sa tête nichée au creux de la nuque de l'homme. Il caressait son dos tout doucement, enveloppant la jeune femme dans ses bras musclés. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer !

Ils continuaient à se câliner tranquillement, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration. Elle jouait avec les doigts de l'homme, frottant son nez contre sa nuque, comblée. Il caressait les boucles brunes de la Demoiselle, lui volant de temps en temps quelques baisers. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple suite aux événements de Trenton, chacun avait réellement réalisé l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de l'autre, et le lien fort qui les unissait. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable.

Mais un bruit vint les tirer de cette tendre torpeur, les faisant sursauter au passage. Tous deux se retournèrent vers l'objet de ce 'vacarme', en l'occurrence l'imprimante / fax qui se trouvait sur la table derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, et House finit par hausser les épaules avant de bouger un peu sa chaise, juste assez pour attraper la feuille. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le papier, s'arrêtant subitement sur une ligne. Lisa le fixa de plus belle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi étonné par ce qu'il lisait ?

**- House, ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement, le fixant toujours.  
><strong>- Je... Oui.. Je... Lisa, il faut que j'y aille... Là tout de suite<strong>, balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Elle se leva donc pour le laisser partir, et se laissa retomber dans la chaise de son homme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi préoccupé et vraiment... Ça l'inquiétait. Mais elle le connaissait, et préféra ne pas le suivre. Après tout, il avait parfois besoin d'être seul, et de réfléchir sans n'avoir personne autour.

Elle ne le revit pas avant le soir, dans sa villa. Elle s'occupait tranquillement de Rachel, cuisinant toutes les deux le dîner. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la cuisine, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il semblait toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Elle s'avança toutefois vers lui pour l'embrasser mais, pour la première fois, il la repoussa aussitôt, assez tendrement tout de même.

**- House, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Dit-elle alors, caressant tendrement sa joue. **Dis moi ce qu'il y a... Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais.  
>- C'est... Compliqué<strong>, avoua-t-il finalement. **Et je préfère ne pas t'en parler devant la petite.  
>- Tu es malade ? <strong>S'étouffa-t-elle, des larmes commençant déjà à accaparer ses yeux. **C'est ça ? Tu es malade ?  
><strong>  
>Il baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose dont il devait à tout prix lui parler, mais comment ? Il était tout bonnement incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer sa situation. Mais il était sûr d'une chose... Il ne pourrait pas le garder pour lui trop longtemps.<p>

Le dîner avait été cruellement silencieux. Ils se contentaient de se fixer sans rien dire, mangeant peu. Lui, parce que la nouvelle l'avait totalement chamboulé, et elle, parce que le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait ensuite couché Rachel, puis avait retrouvé son compagnon sur le canapé. Il jouait nerveusement avec sa canne, assis correctement – ce qui lui arrivait très rarement - . Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés, et voulut poser sa main sur sa cuisse, mais il secoua simplement la tête. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, redoutant de plus en plus ce qu'il lui annoncerait.

**- Tu te souviens de... Du papier que j'ai reçu... Quand on.. Enfin tu sais ? **Dit-il finalement, n'osant même plus la regarder en face.  
><strong>- Bien sûr ! <strong>S'exclama-t-elle. **Depuis, tu es tout bizarre.  
>- Quand tu l'auras lu... Toi aussi<strong>, assura-t-il en dépliant un papier provenant de sa poche, qu'il lui tendit.

Elle le prit aussitôt, et commença rapidement à le lire. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de finir que le document lui échappa des mains. Elle avait les yeux largement écarquillés, peinant presque à trouver sa respiration. Elle se tourna machinalement vers lui et gémit, paniquée. C'était tellement... Choquant.

**- House, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai... **L'implora-t-elle en tremblant, au bord des larmes. **Ne me dis pas que c'est la vérité...  
>- Apparemment... Si<strong>, souffla-t-il, fixant le parquet qui, soudainement, paressait devenir intéressant.  
><strong>- Je... Tu... Nous... <strong>Bafouilla-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même.  
><strong>- On est demi-frère et sœur... <strong>Grogna House. **C'est juste... Ignoble...  
>- Ta mère et... Mon père... <strong>Nota-t-elle. **Et nous qui... Tu te rends compte qu'on...  
>- Inceste ? <strong>Déglutit-il. **Oui. Je vais vomir. On pouvait rien m'apprendre de pire...**

Elle se leva finalement et commença à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester en place. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça leur tombe dessus ?

**- J'arrive pas à y croire... **Soupira-t-elle. **Et personne n'a jamais rien su ou ne nous a mis au courant ! Si tu n'avais pas eu ce document...  
>- On aurait continué l'air de rien<strong>, continua-t-il. **Sans savoir que ce que l'on faisait... C'est vraiment mal.**

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, une légère nausée lui brûlant la trachée. Elle respira un bon coup puis s'assit sur l'une des tables de la salle à manger, dissimulant son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de jurer encore et encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul homme pour lequel elle ait eu de réels sentiments, et ce depuis bien des années, s'avérait-il finalement être son demi-frère, issu d'une infidélité ? Sans parler du fait que toute la confiance et l'admiration qu'elle avait en son père avait volé en éclats. Il avait trompé sa mère, lui qu'elle avait toujours cru aussi propre qu'un linge tout droit sorti de la machine à laver...

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se releva, se dirigeant lentement vers la chambre. Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure portant des traces d'incisives. Sa main tenait la poignée, et elle peinait encore à déglutir. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle semblait manquer de salive tant elle demeurait sous le choc.

**- Je... Je vais me changer**, l'informa-t-elle. **Et prendre une bonne douche pour... Essayer d'oublier que... Enfin que... Bref, tu vois de quoi je parle...  
>- Ouais... <strong>Souffla-t-il. **Pendant ce temps je vais... Faire la vaisselle.  
>- Tu ne fais jamais la vaisselle<strong>, rappela-t-elle.  
><strong>- Je sais<strong>, assura-t-il. **Mais je n'ai plus d'appartement où fuir. Je ne peux en aucun cas en parler avec Wilson. Alors... Autant m'occuper l'esprit.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement et disparut, passant une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, elle avait fini par craquer, incapable de se retenir davantage. Toute cette situation devenait bien trop difficile pour elle, elle s'en voulait affreusement, elle en voulait même au monde entier. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur s'avérait-il partager une partie de son patrimoine génétique ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, elle portait un pyjama, le plus couvrant qu'elle avait, et avait ajouté par dessus une robe de chambre trois fois trop grande pour elle. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, regardant vaguement l'oreiller de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Tout devait à tout prix changer, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Pas dans ces conditions...

Il arriva un peu plus tard, attrapant un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt, et fila dans la salle, échangeant un rapide regard avec Lisa. Ils se sentaient tellement mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre ! C'était comme si leurs moindres mots, leurs moindres gestes, devaient d'abord être réfléchis, pesés avant d'être prononcés. D'habitude totalement spontanés, ils se contenaient autant que possible, devenant chaque seconde plus nerveux.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le matelas, imposant toutefois une certaine distance entre eux. Par mégarde, en voulant se réinstaller convenablement, la main de Lisa effleura le bras de l'homme, et tous deux sursautèrent, s'éloignant autant que le matelas le leur permettait. Leurs regards étaient fuyants, chaque meuble était bon pour un passage en revue mental, comme si essayer de se souvenir si un élément avait bougé pourrait rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde.

**- Je vais me chercher un nouvel appartement**, annonça-t-il finalement, l'ordinateur en main. **Je peux pas rester ici. Enfin... je peux plus.  
>- Même ton ancien n'est plus disponible ? <strong>Demanda-t-elle. **Je t'aiderai, okay ? Après tout... Si tu dois déménager... Ce n'est pas par ta faute...**

Il acquiesça faiblement, sur le point de se pencher pour la remercier par un doux baiser sur la joue. Mais très vite, il se reprit et se redressa, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, il devait oublier ce genre de gestes avec elle, les sortir _immédiatement_ de sa tête. Ce n'était juste plus possible.

**- Et toi tu... Tu vas en parler à Julia ? **Demanda-t-il enfin, cette question le taraudant depuis quelques heures déjà.  
><strong>- Je... Je ne sais pas trop<strong>, reconnut-elle. **C'est tellement... Compliqué. Surtout à cause de notre histoire commune.  
>- C'est sûr qu'on risque d'être jugé si ça vient à s'apprendre<strong>, nota-t-il.  
><strong>- Alors que merde quoi ! <strong>Siffla-t-elle. **On ne savait pas, et si tu n'avais pas cherché qui était ton père, on aurait jamais su... Pourtant ta mère me connaît ! Comment elle a pu ne pas se douter que j'étais la fille de son amant ?  
>- Je sais pas... C'est dégueulasse<strong>, répéta-t-il. **Comment elle a pu ne jamais faire le rapprochement putain ? Tu ressembles à ton père en plus ! Et elle n'a rien dit pour essayer de nous stopper !**

A présent, ils n'osaient même plus vraiment se regarder. Le moindre regard se faisait douloureux, car ils craignaient les sentiments interdits qu'ils continuaient d'éprouver. Lisa jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, se balançant un peu d'avant en arrière. Elle ne s'était plus autant sentie mal à l'aise depuis fort longtemps... Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ils furent incapables de dormir cette nuit-là. Cuddy avait émigré sur le canapé, préférant laisser à son homme / demi-frère le lit, dont le matelas était la meilleure option pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa cuisse. Déjà que la situation n'était pas des plus '_géniales_' pour eux, alors elle pouvait au moins lui éviter une douleur inutile supplémentaire. Le matin venu, rien n'avait changé, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment se comporter. Si bien que pour se saluer, ils avaient vaguement songé à se serrer la main. Et une fois Rachel debout, les choses furent pires encore. Elle les fixait longuement, sentant bien que les choses étaient différentes, et du haut de ses quatre ans, elle essayait de comprendre par elle-même.

**- Mamaaaaaan**, dit-elle en mâchouillant des céréales imbibées de lait. **Pourquoi vous faîtes plus des bisous avec House ? Vous z'êtes plus amoureux ?**

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que dire. Elle les plaçait devant la réalité, et ils se retrouvaient bien démunis face à tout ça. Après tout elle était encore petite, et cette révélation était déjà bien trop lourde à supporter pour eux. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas lui en parler, mais dans ce cas, quoi dire ?

Lisa finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de la petite, caressant ses cheveux, tout doucement. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire, et comment s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle lui dise la vérité, ce serait trop difficile pour l'enfant. Alors elle la prit sur ses genoux, la berçant tout contre elle, et couvrant son front de petits baisers.

**- Mais non ma puce**, assura-t-elle. **On s'aime toujours, mais disons qu'House il est un peu malade, alors on doit éviter les bisous.  
>- Mais tu vas le soigner avec ton tétoscope, hein Maman ? <strong>S'exclama-t-elle en fixant la Doyenne avec ses charmants petits yeux bleu pétillants.  
><strong>- Je vais tout faire pour<strong>, promit-elle.  
><strong>- Mais tu sais, petit moussaillon<strong>, poursuivit House, **je vais peut-être devoir me trouver une autre maison comme je suis malade. Pour pas que ta maman ne le soit aussi.**

L'enfant acquiesça alors et se détacha de sa mère, venant câliner les jambes du Diagnosticien. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, adressant un léger mais tendre sourire à Lisa.

**- Tu vas guérir**, assura la petite. **Et tu pourras revenir tout le temps à la maison ! Et on regardera pleiiiiin de z'épisodes de Brownbear !  
>- Je vais faire de mon mieux<strong>, assura-t-il.  
><strong>- Promis juré avec le petit doigt ?<br>- Promis juré**, répéta-t-il en accrochant son auriculaire au sien.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit la salle de bain avec l'Endocrinologue, et se prépara pour l'école. Sa mère s'habilla ensuite, pendant qu'House se replongeait dans son cas, la liste des symptômes écrits sur son écran d'ordinateur, avec à côté une liste de potentiels logements qu'il pourrait visiter. Elle conduisit ensuite l'enfant à l'école, puis se rendit à l'hôpital. Il lui était vraiment impossible de demeurer plus longtemps seule à la villa avec lui, en sachant le 'lien' qui les unissait maintenant. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il avait justement un jour de congé, et serait donc à la villa, pas au PPTH.

Midi venu, elle alla récupérer la fillette à la Pre-school, et se redirigea vers leur maison. Elle tenait fermement son volant, pianotant parfois nerveusement dessus lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait aux feux. Elle se gara finalement dans son allée, détachant l'enfant, et pénétra avec elle dans l'habitation. Une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la jeune femme. Rachel elle, posa son sac dans l'entrée, et commença à en sortir ses affaires.

**- Tu nous as préparé le repas ? **S'étonna la jeune femme en s'approchant de la cuisinière.  
><strong>- Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit<strong>, expliqua-t-il. **Alors plutôt que de me tourner les pouces, j'ai préféré faire quelque chose.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement et s'assit non loin de lui, mais imposant tout de même un certain périmètre de sécurité entre eux. Il se tourna finalement vers elle, lui tendant une cuillère de sauce qu'il avait lui-même préparé. Elle la prit et la mit en bouche, avant de la lui tendre à nouveau. Il en profita pour la rapprocher de la joue de Cuddy, lui laissant une trace dessus.

**- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture**, souligna Lisa, toutefois amusée.  
><strong>- Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec Julia ! <strong>Nota l'homme. **C'est pas ce qu'on fait en famille, hum ?  
>- Si<strong>, reconnut-elle aussitôt. **Mais... House.. C'est tellement étrange avec toi. C'est... C'est pas nous.**

Il soupira alors de soulagement, se laissant retomber sur une autre chaise. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux après se les être essuyé, et fixa devant eux, regardant vaguement l'eau bouillir.

**- Je sais même plus quoi faire**, poursuivit le Diagnosticien. **Comment me comporter avec toi, comment te considérer...  
>- Parce que tu crois que je le vis mieux que toi ? <strong>Gémit-elle. **J'en viens à m'auto-dégoûter des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Parce que je sais que ce ne sont pas des sentiments fraternels. C'est bien plus fort. Et ça...  
>- Ça t'effraie<strong>, reprit-il. **T'es pas la seule. Je me sens totalement impuissant face à tout ça, et la seule personne à qui je peux en parler, c'est toi. Sauf que tu es autant pommée que moi, donc ça nous avance pas beaucoup...**

Elle hocha la tête, refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de questionner le ciel. De comprendre pourquoi il avait fallu que cela leur arrive à eux, et pas à d'autres. Et elle ne cessait de se remettre en question, cherchant des explications. Cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui... Devait-elle à présent le voir simplement comme platonique, uniquement fraternel ? Elle se dégoûtait de ne pas être capable de taire ce feu ardent qui se consumait en elle pour lui. Elle se détestait pour toutes les fois où elle s'était offerte à lui et où elle avait adoré ça. Elle se haïssait de l'avoir émoustillé tant de fois, optant constamment pour des tenues décolletées ou moulantes rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Et elle s'abhorrait d'être une Cuddy.

Il peinait à détacher son regard d'elle, malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait la cuisse. Cette putain de douleur qui semblait avoir empirer depuis cette annonce qui les avait tant marqué. Il massait vaguement sa jambe, mais rien ne fonctionnait, elle ne diminuait jamais. Même les anti-douleurs qu'il prenait raisonnablement depuis qu'il avait cessé la Vicodin ne faisaient aucun effet. A cet instant, il se surprenait même à désirer avoir été le fils de ce père ingrat qu'était John House. Cela aurait été tellement préférable qu'être l'enfant du père de sa petite-amie... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère aille voir ailleurs à cette époque ? Pourquoi avait-elle omis de signaler qu'elle connaissait les Cuddy, en dehors de Lisa ? Il en venait même à se demander qui était le pire : son père pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir dans son enfance, ou sa mère pour ce 'cadeau empoisonné' ?

Rachel débarqua, les tirant de leur torpeur. Lisa mit la table et House servit, les deux adultes discutant vaguement, principalement pour répondre aux diverses interrogations de l'enfant. Lisa la conduisit ensuite de nouveau à l'école, mais avec House cette fois-ci. Il avait décidé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, espérant pouvoir penser à autre chose. Et puis, rester seul dans cette villa qu'il partageait avec elle... Cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Voir leurs vêtements mêlés dans les placards et commodes, c'était trop dur à supporter maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité. Maintenant qu'il savait... Il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Fuir et l'oublier, oublier son amour pour elle. Mais il en était parfaitement conscient, c'était impossible, elle représentait bien trop pour lui.

Après avoir déposé la petite dans sa classe, ils regagnèrent le bureau de la jeune femme, ayant besoin de discuter ensemble. Elle s'était assise sur sa chaise de ministre, tandis qu'il avait pris place sur le canapé. Ils se fixèrent simplement, comme deux idiots, relativement nerveux. Elle inspira finalement profondément, et se décida à prendre la parole.

**- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas une prise de sang pour un test ADN ? **Annonça-t-elle en tirant sur un élastique qu'elle avait trouvé sur son bureau.  
><strong>- Pourquoi pas<strong>, nota-t-il. **Au moins, on serait définitivement fixé au sujet de tout ça. Et je pourrais aller tuer ma mère et me suicider ensuite.**

Elle lui fit les yeux noirs, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Car au fond d'elle, elle en voulait aussi énormément à leurs parents pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, et sursauta lorsque l'élastique lui échappa des mains. Il s'approcha un peu, se retenant tant bien que mal à poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se voulait rassurant, mais ce geste ne paraitrait pas un peu déplacé ? Bon sang, il ne savait strictement plus quoi penser ! Et la voir avec les larmes aux yeux ne l'aidait franchement pas. Il détestait la voir aussi mal...

**- Lisa... regarde moi**, lui demanda-t-il enfin. **Je sais que tu as peur... Mais moi aussi. Honnêtement... J'aimerai me réveiller et découvrir que tout ça n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar. Que rien n'est vrai, que c'était juste mon imagination qui me faisait des tours.  
>- Je ne le te fais pas dire... <strong>Souffla-t-elle en replaçant vaguement une mèche brune derrière son oreille. **J'arrive pas à croire que ça nous soit tombé dessus. Et je meurs de trouille...  
>- Du résultat ADN ? <strong>Souligna-t-il. **Pareil. Je n'ai pas envie de voir les résultats... De voir que oui, on partage une partie du même ADN. Que du coup... Tout ce qu'on a construit jusque là... C'est interdit.**

Elle acquiesça et, cette fois-ci, fondit en larmes. Il prit toutefois sa main dans la sienne, caressant doucement sa paume. Elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir tout contre lui, mais se le refusait. Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues, secouant chaque instant un peu plus son frêle petit corps. Il ne tenait vraiment plus en place... Alors il la tira à lui et l'entraina à ses côtés par terre, la nichant tout contre lui, le dos en appui contre une commode. Elle sanglotait de plus belle, s'accrochant véritablement à lui, son visage dissimulé dans le T-shirt de son homme. Il caressait tendrement ses boucles, se voulant le plus rassurant possible.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant qu'elle se détache lentement de lui. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et se releva, avant de l'aider à faire de même. Elle lui caressa un instant la joue, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la laissa s'éloigner sans rien dire, s'appuyant simplement sur sa canne. Il fit ensuite quelques pas dans l'autre direction, et sa main rencontra la poignée. Respirant un bon coup, il se dirigea vers son bureau, la tête ailleurs. Il ne prêtait nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait, bien trop préoccupé. Il passa devant Brenda la commère sans même la voir, continuant simplement sa route. Il se laissa finalement retomber sur sa chaise de ministre, son ordinateur allumé devant lui. Son regard croisa tout juste son fond d'écran, et il referma précipitamment l'appareil. Il ne voulait pas voir cette photo d'eux deux. Pas comme ça, plus maintenant. C'était trop douloureux, et il se sentait véritablement incapable de se défaire d'elle. Il l'aimait... Mais jamais il ne pourrait la voir comme une sœur. Elle était sa compagne, celle avec laquelle il voulait finir ses jours. Pas autre chose à ses yeux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, lorsqu'un bruit mécanique le tira de sa torpeur. Il se tourna lentement vers l'objet du son, le fax en l'occurrence, qui vomissait une feuille. Il l'attrapa et commença à lire, sans grand enthousiasme. Mais à mesure que les lettres défilaient sous ses yeux, son expression changea du tout au tout. Il se saisit précipitamment de sa canne, si vite qu'au passage, quelques babioles et papiers présents sur la surface du bureau atterrirent par terre. Mais il s'en fichait bien.. Il devait à tout prix voir Cuddy, et tout de suite. Il descendit plus vite que jamais, se surprenant même à ne quasi pas sentir sa jambe se plaindre. Il pénétra comme une furie dans l'office de la jeune femme, la faisant grandement sursauter. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'envelopper dans ses bras, commençant à la bercer. Elle essaya de le repousser un peu, totalement perdue.

**- House, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **S'exclama-t-elle.** Là... Tu m'inquiètes un peu.**

Il sortit finalement le papier de sa poche et le lui tendit, conservant un bras autour d'elle. Elle lut rapidement une première fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Ses mains lui firent défaut, et le document s'échoua sur le sol, tandis qu'elle venait à nouveau se blottir contre lui. Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes, mais cela fit sourire le médecin.

**- C'est merveilleux ! **Hurla-t-elle finalement, sautillant sur place. **Bon sang, c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on pouvait avoir !**

Il acquiesça vivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui vola un baiser puis d'autres, ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle. Jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé qu'à cet instant précis, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il la souleva même, la serrant de plus belle cotre lui.

**- Tu réalises à quel point une erreur de frappe nous a pourri la vie ? **Nota-t-il. **A quel point ça nous a vraiment chamboulé ?  
>- A vrai dire<strong>, avoua-t-elle les yeux pétillants, **maintenant, là tout de suite, je m'en fiche. Je suis juste affreusement soulagée de retrouver mon **_**petit-ami**_**...**

Il l'embrassa de plus belle, puis s'assit avec elle sur le canapé, l'installant sur sa jambe valide, une main sous le haut de la demoiselle, caressant doucement son échine. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de sa nuque, un bras possessivement enroulé autour du torse du médecin.

**- Heureusement que c'est arrivé tout à l'heure**, ajouta-t-il. **Je serai très vite devenu fou, du genre à aller m'enterrer à Mayfield. Une lettre changée... Et tu vois dans quelle horreur ça nous a plongé.  
>- Mais c'est derrière nous maintenant<strong>, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Alors je te propose de s'évader de l'hôpital comme des fugitifs, et d'aller fêter ça à notre façon...**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et la fit se lever, attrapant sa canne au passage, puis serrant sa main dans la sienne. Tels des adolescents éperdument amoureux, ils s'échappèrent de l'établissement sans se faire voir, filant immédiatement à la villa. Ils avaient encore une bonne heure et demi avant de devoir récupérer Rachel à l'école. Alors ils comptaient bien en profiter pour célébrer à leur façon l'excellente nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Ils avaient fait l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à manquer de temps. Leurs corps s'accordaient, comme toujours, à la perfection, et leurs langues se mêlaient en un ballet endiablé. Ils étaient en pleine communion l'un avec l'autre, les joues rosées et le souffle court.

House avait fini par faire des recherches, essayant de mettre un visage sur ce possible père, un certain Monsieur Culdy. Il s'avéra toutefois qu'il était décédé depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et plus le Diagnosticien continua ses recherches, plus les chances qu'il s'agisse de lui s'amenuisaient. Mais au final... Il s'en fichait bien. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas le nom de son père, ce n'était pas à l'âge qu'il avait maintenant que cela changerait les choses. Il avait à présent sa famille, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Les frasques de jeunesse de sa mère... Il s'en moquait bien. Il avait fini par se faire une raison, et préférait largement ne pas savoir qui était son père, plutôt que d'avoir le même que sa compagne. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais le nom de son père... Et alors ? Au moins, Rachel elle, aurait une figure pseudo-paternelle dans sa vie. Et du moment qu'ils étaient tous les trois heureux, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Alors le soir venu, ils couchèrent ensemble l'enfant, lui racontant des histoires inventées sur le tas, puis allèrent s'allonger dans leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Et ils le savaient, cette histoire les avaient rapprochés comme jamais, pour leur plus grand plaisir... Une fois le choc passé, bien évidemment.

_The End._


End file.
